


Thanksgiving Tradition

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the game was a Thanksgiving tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Tradition

"Oh, come on!" both Danny and Don exclaimed at the same time, glaring and making rude gestures at the television. 

Tim rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. The pair of them had being doing nothing but shout at the television since the match started. He couldn’t help wondering if they knew that the players couldn’t hear them.

Watching the Thanksgiving game was a tradition Tim was not about to mess with. Danny once told him, he and Don had watched the game together every year since he had joined the force.

Tim was more than happy to let the two friends enjoy each other’s company. It gave him plenty of time to read a book while the Turkey slowed cooked in the oven behind him.

"Hey," Danny greeted, entering the kitchen a while later. "Something smells good."

"It’s not ready yet," Tim told him. "Who won?"

"Who won what?" Don frowned, sitting at the table.

"The football match."

Both men shrugged. "I don’t know, we weren’t paying attention."

"What was with all the shouting, then?"

"That’s just for fun," Danny retorted, kissing Tim softly. "Happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
